The present invention relates in general to the field of machines for forming hollow glassware. The invention regards, more in particular, a mould-supporting system for a machine of the type specified above. Still more in particular, the invention regards a mould-supporting system for a machine for forming hollow glassware, comprising:                a supporting structure;        a first carriage and a second carriage, which are slidably mounted, respectively, on a first bar and a second bar of said supporting structure, and, moreover, are slidably mounted on a third bar of said supporting structure, common to the two carriages, said first and second carriages carrying, respectively, a first mould-carrier arm and a second mould-carrier arm; and        means for controlling mutual displacement of said first and second carriages between a position where they are set close to one another and a corresponding position where they are set apart,        wherein said first and second carriages comprise a first tubular portion that engages, respectively, said first and second bars via first sliding means, and a second tubular portion that engages said third bar via second sliding means.        
A mould-supporting system of the type indicated above is, for example, described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,018.